


I don't have a partner

by ICanDoThisAllDayy



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Alternate Universe - School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awesome Irene Adler, Closeted Character, Closeted John Watson, Crushes, Cute, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eventual Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Gay Baby Sherlock Holmes, Gay Sherlock Holmes, High School, John Watson Plays Rugby, Johnlock Roulette, Lesbian Irene, Lesbian Irene Adler, M/M, Mrs. Hudson Ships It, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Nicknames, POV Alternating, POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Rugby Captain John Watson, School, Secret Crush, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sweet, Teenagers, Teenlock, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICanDoThisAllDayy/pseuds/ICanDoThisAllDayy
Summary: Happy 29 Jan my lovelies <3Enjoy an Alternative First Conversation between our two teen babies - John Watson and Sherlock Holmes--------Sherlock Holmes lives a low-key socializing life in his high school, with Irene Adler being the only one who can tolerate him and vice versa. It didn't help that he also had the biggest crush on the school's most popular boy, John Watson.To make matters worse, they are in the same class, for the first time. And the Universe has its way of conspiring.





	1. New Year, Same old feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I really had an inspiration to write a School!Lock, it's one of the cutest tropes ever! so I apologize in advance if it sounds like a million other School AUs.  
> more sweetness and fluff won't hurt the fandom, though, would it? 🥰

_*ping*_

 

> **Adler: Posh boy, don't want to be late for class!**
> 
>  

_*ping*_

 

> **Adler: I'm entering the room, not saving you a seat. Finally got a**  
>  **hot shot next to Mary Morstan!! You know her right?? She's ALL I've**  
>  **talked about for MONTHSSSSS**
> 
>  

_*ping*_

 

> **Adler: Good news for you posh boy. Captain Watson is in this class.**  
>  **Now get your ass over here!!!**
> 
>  

* _ping_ *

 

> **HE CAME IN ALONE!!!!**
> 
>  

_Well, then_ , thought Sherlock. The Rugby Captain. John H. Watson. Jersey number 007. Best player in school for 3 consecutive years. And around 4 years since Sherlock developed a crush on him.

 

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, in terms of popularity, were poles apart for various reasons. Everybody loved John. He was athletic, he was kind, his grades were honestly not bad. He had his life sorted out. Or at least that's what it seemed like. Sherlock, on the other hand, barely had friends. For some reason, people did not like hearing the blunt truth, when really all that does is save them from future disappointment. People also were intimidated by the image his elder brother, Mycroft Holmes, had left behind at the secondary school. He graduated 2 years back, but he was notorious for being cold and calculated. So, naturally, people would avoid the younger Holmes.

 

Irene Adler was the only person at school who put up with him. Irene caught his eye back in 7th grade when she came out on the school's PA system. Bold move, even for Sherlock, who was gay himself. She joined him over lunch once, when he was engrossed in reading a research paper about the effects of parent neglection on the turnout of future criminals. And the rest is history.

 

He switched his phone on silent and entered the Biology lab. Out of instinct, he moved to the back, taking a seat in the corner, and waited for the new teacher to arrive. He avoided looking at people as that would have meant extra effort in making small talk which would be forgotten in the next 4 minutes anyway.

 

Soon enough, a middle-aged, soft-spoken, teacher entered. "Good morning class! My name is Mrs Hudson, and while it is unfortunate your previous teacher could no longer continue with you this semester, I hope I can make you look at Biology from a different perspective, and try to relate it to our everyday lives. Most importantly, I hope you all have fun and get along well with one another as I have a couple of interactive coursework in mind."

 

Half the class let out a groan, the other half squealed in the joy of having the opportunity of working with their friends. Sherlock jeered, already scheming he'll probably have to work alone given how Irene and Mary were already hitting it off the roof.

 

The class ended pretty early, with Mrs Hudson explaining more about the projects and the course syllabus. At the end of class, Sherlock stopped her before leaving. "Um, hi."

 

"Oh, you must be Sherlock Holmes!"

 

"Yes, how do you know?"

 

"The previous teacher told me there's a boy who, albeit smart, likes to sit alone as he thinks he is above all the intellect combined in the classroom."

 

"I can prove that."

 

She gave an assuring smile back, "I didn't say I don't trust you. Anyway, are you having any troubles with the class my dear?"

 

"About the pairwor -"

 

"- I actually have concerns for that, too."

 

Sherlock turned around and almost bumped into John Watson. This was definitely _not_ how Sherlock imagined their first encounter to be. And besides, what concerns could John Watson even have? Too many people wanting to pair up? _Oh please._

 

"Oh, is everything fine, boys? What about it?"

 

Sherlock spoke up first, wanting to leave the room immediately. He had never been alone with John, ever. The closest he had been to the athletic boy was when Sherlock secretly watched the school rugby game from the farthest stand of the stadium last month. 

 

"I'm afraid I don't have a partner. I'd like to work alone."

 

"And you, young boy, what's your name?"

 

"John Watson. I guess I don't have a partner too." He shrugged nonchalantly, _no big deal_.

 

At this, Sherlock actually scoffed, " _The great_ John Watson, Mr Popular, has no partner? Oh please! Pull a better joke off next time." _Shit. Abort mission_. Now, John, like everybody else at school, would think he's a dick. He knew to open his mouth was wrong.

 

Instead, John just chuckled shyly, "Thanks for considering me well-known, but it's the truth. I'm one grade above you and I only decided to take up Biology this semester as I've switched some subjects. It seems as if people in your batch have a great camaraderie among themselves."

 

Mrs Hudson stared down at these two teenagers interacting, "Well then, that solves our problem!"

 

The captain squinted his eyes, "Solves... How?"

 

"It's clear as day, John! You and Sherlock will be pairing up! But you don't have to worry about it now, the pair work isn't until 5 weeks away. Anyway, if you'll excuse me now, I have another class to rush to. Nice meeting you!" And with that, their Biology teacher rushed out.

 

Now, Sherlock Holmes truly was alone with John Watson for the first time ever. They both walked out of the lab together and were headed down to the playground for recess.

 

"Hey, I don't think we've ever met before."

 

If only John knew how badly Sherlock has obsessed over him. "Yes... Actually, I'm sorry if my comment came off rude." He stopped to emphasise his point "You are liked by everybody after all. Captain Watson, that's what people call you, don't they?" And for the first time, Sherlock made eye contact. And it was as if he ascended to heaven.

 

John shook his head and extended his right hand out, "Please, just call me John."

 

Sherlock reciprocated. "Holmes..." _Brain freeze._ "Uh, Sherlock Holmes." _Smile, Sherlock, Smile._

 

John laughed while still holding his hand, "I like that introduction. Very James Bond." The other boy widened his eyes, "Anyway, I'll head down first, my teammates are probably waiting for me. I'll see you in class next week?"

 

"Yes, John. Take care." When John let go of his hand and proceeded down the stairs, Sherlock already missed the particular warmth on it.

 

Right then, he took out his phone and texted Irene:

 

> **Holmes: What's a James Bond???**


	2. Diary of John Watson: 29 Jan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson keeps a diary of every day he spends at school  
> aka, the times we get a John POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John keeping a diary??!!?? PUHLEASE MY HEART IS SOFT <3

29.01 Friday

 

8:30 am:

 

I'm very scared to go to school today, I've changed most of my electives from the previous semester, so it is highly unlikely I'll know anybody in those classes. Many people know me, but they don't _know_ me, you get it? They just want to be around anyone who has been in the school limelight. And I'm sick of it. Anyway, I wonder if I'll see him today during practice...

 

11 am:

 

Dear God why do I put up with Anderson so much?? He just returned from his chemistry class and was ranting about how he got insulted by his classmate, **again**. I can see why his classmate tells him off. If I weren't this kind, I would have told Anderson to fuck off already. He would never tell me his classmate's name though, said he's already notorious and he does not need any more promotion. Funny, I don't know anyone like that. But I have constantly heard rumours about a boy one grade below me who tells most people off. When I meet him, I'll thank him personally for saying things I could only dream of saying to Anderson. I'll be having Biology and rugby practice before school ends today, let's hope the second half of the day goes better.

 

6:41 pm: 

 

Biology class went great! The new teacher seemed really nice... Mrs Hudson, that was her name. And I suppose the younger batch is alright. They gave me a few star-struck looks but nobody came to talk to me, as if they were intimidated. I'm not that scary, am I?? Practice went fine, as usual. This close to putting Anderson on the bench.

 

What's more important, I saw him. That boy who I've caught near the rugby field out of the corner of my eye during practices a couple of times! I suppose he leaves school pretty late usually. His name is Sherlock Holmes. What a unique name! Whereas mine is a combination of 2 most common names, John and Watson. My parents lacked Sherlock's parents' creativity, I presume.

 

If I had known my morning wish to come true, I would have asked for more! Sherlock and I are in the same Biology class. When he first walked in, he at once went to the last row of the class, not caring for what happens next to him. Which is very much in line with how I have seen him around practice, he walks straight out of the building, and minds his own business and walks up to the school gate, and then leaves. He has intrigued me for quite some time now. I mean, I sure as hell wouldn't stay at school until 5 pm unless I had a reason! And he doesn't give me that celebrity treatment like everyone else! Today was the same. Heck, I thought he didn't even know I exist! 

 

Anyway, I didn't talk to him then. He didn't even see me. I actually talked to him after the end of Biology class. I had to talk to Mrs Hudson regarding the pair work, but Sherlock beat me to it by rushing towards her before she could leave. So I started gathering all my things first, and then waited behind him. Turns out he had trouble in pairing up with somebody too! I couldn't believe it, he seems so smart! Even Mrs Hudson said so, so why would people not want to work with him? But it all worked out fine because Mrs Hudson told us to work together in that case.

 

Either way, that didn't matter. Somehow Sherlock knows me as Mr Popular and Captain Watson! And to think I thought he didn't know who I was! He seemed really shy and then went onto apologizing for calling me Mr Popular. See? This is what made him so different than the others, he doesn't want to hype me up like that. I feel like he sees me as just another student and that is so comforting! We finally had a proper introduction, his eyes not settling on one single colour as he introduced himself. 

 

So not only was the person mysterious to me at first, now his eyes are intriguing too?! Help me!

 

I have a good feeling about this. I think I want to know Sherlock Holmes better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like the "John as Diary format" idea??
> 
> PS: I'd love it if you could leave kudos, feedback of any kind :D Love you all ❤️
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @icandothisalldayy for more updates :)


	3. Can I take your pulse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock has a huge misunderstanding and somehow it resolves on its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're talking! talking is healthy in every friendship.relationship.everythingship!!

Over the weekend, Sherlock was finally introduced to what James Bond was, thanks to Irene and her already-girlfriend Mary. He hated every bit of it, their PDA the most. _Pompous_. But he passed his time by imagining Mycroft trying (and successfully failing) to pull the same stunts from the movies. All he did every day after the marathon was to wait for Friday. He wanted John to know he understood the James Bond reference. _Why do I want him to know so much? It's something so trivial! Ugh. Why did a week have to be so long?!_

 

Then came on Friday. Their second Biology class. Sherlock was seated with the two girls again.

 

Luckily, Mrs Hudson had other plans, "Class, I'd like you to be seated with your partners for the pair work. We've made some changes to the syllabus and have pushed up the deadline so we will work on the project as we get through our classes first."

 

Sherlock looked around to look for John, but he could not find him. That scraped something in Sherlock's heart, something similar to disappointment and hurt. He let out a defeated sigh when Irene caught his arm, "Hey, maybe he's just late to class? Don't be like that! I know you like the back of my hand and sadness isn't a good look on you." Sherlock hummed a feign "hmm" in response and resigned to his usual spot at the back end. 

 

Sherlock had not really made close friends in his life. Sure, he has Irene. But with her, it's more of a cerebral relationship. She was the only one in their school as mature as him, who had the ability and the nerve to match Sherlock's wits and words neck-to-neck. They put up with each other's annoying habits because the reward of intellectual stimulation was what was more important to them. 

 

Before Irene, he had Victor Trevor. Well, _had_. Nobody knew where Victor was now. Until the 6th grade, he was Sherlock's only friend. All Sherlock knew was that Victor left him when Sherlock needed him the most, but he made a promise to the man to never pry on him. So he never followed up.

 

Victor was, to a large extent, a perfect boy. He had blonde hair, twinkling blue eyes, was popular amongst both boys and girls, and this was when students were not consciously aware of wanting to be liked. He was in the school football and athletic teams already. And he was kind, one of those people which would not even hurt a fly. And -

 

_oh my god_  

 

\- Sherlock had an epiphany that John Watson, was in many ways, like Victor Trevor. The physique and personality. And this was raising red flags for him.

 

He quickly excused himself to the restroom. He stood in front of the mirror and saw his shoulders slightly trembling. To say he was terrified was an understatement. He did not know what to make of this connection. _Does Sherlock have a type for crushes? Are John Watson and Victor Trevor somehow related? Will John be different? What if he does to him what Victor did too?_

 

Perhaps John had already done that. _That would explain why he did not show up in today's class_. He must have changed his mind. His rugby team must have told him how much they hated Sherlock. And John seemed to be someone who would take one for the team. He must have dropped Biology altogether.

 

To snap out of his spiralling train of thought, he splashed some cold water onto his face. He looked at himself in the mirror again, this time more determinedly. He vowed then to not let his stupid high school crush fuck his life up again. _**If**_ he were to ever see John again, which was highly unlikely now that John was no longer in the same class, he would keep his feelings at bay. He would not allow himself to get too attached to him, or anybody else for that matter. With that, he entered back with the class about to end. He managed to catch some words said by Mrs Hudson about the project, which he now had to do alone.

* * *

 

To avoid any further distractions, Sherlock kept experimenting in the Chemistry Lab until 6:30 pm, which was later than when he usually left. It was pretty dark when he was leaving and for once he was glad it was a Friday, at least that would give him time to evaluate how he had been letting his guard down recently.

 

"Hey, Sherlock!" a voice called from the end of the rugby field.

 

Sherlock turned sharply and spotted John. He almost panicked but quickly recomposed himself and pretended he did not hear him, walking straight to the school door and getting ready to sign out instead. 

 

"Sherlock! Wait!" John was a quick runner and caught up to him in a matter of seconds. They both met at the door. "Hey!" _Sherlock briefly eyed him_.  _Hair tousled, Glistening with sweat, Rugby practice uniform._ _Of course._

 

John cleared his throat as he felt Sherlock assessing his current state, "Uhh, sorry. I hope I don't stink too much, we just had Rugby practice!" He flashed one of his billion-dollar smiles and for a second Sherlock melted.

 

"Your practice ends at 5:45 pm, it's 6:30 now. Something doesn't add up." Sherlock passed the book to John to sign out his name.

 

"Yeah okay fine, you caught me. I have been waiting for you, actually."

 

Sherlock's head bobbed up, "Is this another prank your rugby team is pulling on me? This is why I've never liked athletes in schools. They think they're above all else." 

 

_Note: John's eyebrows furrowed when he was puzzled_ , "What? No! God Sherlock, why would you say that? They all left once practice ended! I stayed because I wanted to talk. I have always seen you leave when we are having our practices. I didn't see you today, but I knew you were at school because I talked to Mrs Hudson. So I waited."

 

They walked out of the gate together, "I am notorious amongst your mates. I am pretty sure they have mentioned their hatred towards me plenty of times. Also, it's very stalker-ish of you to spot me every time then. I feel invaded."

 

John suddenly smirked, "As if you knowing our practice timings isn't an invasion of privacy itself, hm?"

 

"Might have caught me. But I really only know it because your practice and my experiments tend to run for similar lengths of time." 

 

"I'm not falling for that, Sherlock." John gently nudged the other man's elbow and Sherlock's brain circuit halted. "How come you never stopped by to say hi then, if you knew I was out here playing every Fridays after school?"

 

Sherlock froze for a moment, his eyes narrowing, _quick, Sherlock, think of something_ , "Uhh... You said you had something to talk about?"

 

"Oh yeah! Can I take your pulse?"

 

Sherlock was appalled, "Excuse me?!" _Note: Nose scrunches up when in shock, need to control it to avoid giving my game away._

 

John, in return, widened his eyes in part-sarcasm, part-surprise, "About the Biology project... Thought I was being obvious?"

 

"Wait wait wait... You're still in Biology!?" His voice went two notes higher than usual.

 

John scoffed, "Of course, why wouldn't I be? I want to be a doctor in the future for God's sake. I need that foundation."

 

Sherlock's features softened to a barely audible "Oh", then he cleared his throat, "I thought you dropped the subject, you weren't in class today."

 

John turned to Sherlock and smiled softly, "I'm guessing the great Sherlock Holmes doesn't know what I'm talking about then". Sherlock shook his head. John laughed at Sherlock, but with a soft kindness, "The pairwork, Sherlock. We have to try and measure our partner's heartbeats while they carry out various activities, to see how the heart and the respiration system works alongside the cardiovascular system."

 

At this, Sherlock's faulty brain circuit started firing up again, he was much more lively and walked a few steps ahead of John animatedly, "And you want to be the one measuring it for me first because you want to get the feel of holding the stethoscope, more than anything!"

 

John's eyes shone at Sherlock's response, "Yes, actually. As childish as it sounds, yes." Sherlock was taken aback because if he was expecting a reaction, it was not this. "So... do you mind?" He ruffled his hair as he waited for a response.

 

"Why would I mind? Of course, John. You could go ahead first." They both hummed in agreement and walked in silence for a few seconds before Sherlock broke it, "Why weren't you there today?"

 

"Rugby match. Inter-school competition."

 

"Did you win?"

 

John rolled his eyes in a dramatic manner, "Of course, duh!"

 

"Wait, John. I just remembered Mrs Hudson said she had changed the deadline of that project to the 19th of this month. It's already the 5th of February, we don't have much time, we should start soon! Especially if your schedule with rugby is so unpredictable."

 

"Shit, you're right! Hmm..." John took out his phone out of his pocket, "Save your contact in there. I'll contact you later tonight and we'll see if we can try to start over the weekend?"

 

Sherlock fumbled as he typed his number, the clacking of his fingertips as loud as his heartbeat, "Sure. I'll be waiting." He gave John back his phone, "Goodbye, John."

 

John smiled as he clutched onto his phone dearly, "Bye Sherlock!" as they headed back home in different directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOW DO YOU THINK THEIR PROJECT WOULD GO? :D
> 
> I'd love it if you could leave kudos, feedback of any kind :D Love you all ❤️
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @icandothisalldayy for more updates :)


	4. Diary of John Watson: 5 Feb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Watson's account of 5 Feb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i sit here psycho-analysing myself,  
> i realise one of the biggest reasons i have the whole diary-as-john's-narration is because i wanna stick true to canon and have his point of view too,,,  
> OOOOF we love learning more about ourselves 🤷🏽♀️

05.02 Friday

 

10 am:

 

Hey there... Uh, how do I put this? You know how I am always the happiest when we have a matchday? Because I get to go to school late and skip all the lessons?

 

Today is a matchday, but I woke up a while ago feeling completely dejected. As if I'll be missing something out if I go for the match. I don't think I will be really missing something important, I've got friends in every class so I can catch up through them. Well, every class except Biology, but for that, I'm going to find Mrs Hudson right when I reach campus. She should tell me what we're supposed to do.

 

Mrs Hudson is actually pretty friendly. She doesn't pick on students, unlike most of the teachers in our school. She'll listen to you and genuinely think of ways to help you out. Sometimes, it just feels like having a mother at the campus with you. She knows more about you than you wish she would know. I guess she saw something when she thought about pairing me with Sherlock.

 

I also know it's completely weird for me to say this, given I have talked to him just once... But I miss him already. I feel like I should spend more time with him. There's something about him which is so precious. He is so smart and knowledgeable, that much even I can say. But from the one conversation I had with him, I just can _feel_ he uses his intelligence as a defence mechanism. From what I can tell, he doesn't seem to have too many friends. I would like to change that. He needs somebody with him.

 

3:52 pm:

 

Something is wrong with me.

 

No, it is not about my rugby skills. They were as good as any other day. Saw the team through yet another victory. It's how I have been reacting. After every time our team scored, I kept looking into the crowd. As if I have got somebody cheering for me.

 

The thing is, I don't. Greg has Molly, who came to watch once school ended for her. For once, I wanted somebody to be there for me too, celebrating the win, feeling proud of me.

 

Maybe it's just the fact February screams Valentine's Day right into my face, and now I feel extra lonely and shit.

 

6:47 pm:

 

I feel like my life is like a movie. A movie in which Sherlock and the rest do not even know are starring. And this diary is my stream of consciousness, my narration, a voice-over.

 

We came back after our match for a debriefing and a short training session. The coach agreed with me when I suggested dropping Anderson out of the team. He didn't seem particularly happy about our decision but Anderson is my headache for later. For now, I've got other things to worry about.

 

For instance, I have got Sherlock's number. 

 

This brings me back to the movie point. I stayed behind rugby practice because I wanted to see him. Do you hear that? Yeah, a bit dramatic, even for me. I don't know what happened inside my head, because this was definitely something my heart told me to do instead. 

 

I think I am starting to have a hopeless crush on him. Wow. Writing it out somehow seems both stupid and pointless, but also seems very definite. 

 

Stupid because what are we even? Friends? Perhaps not. Sherlock isn't a fan of athletes, which obviously refers to me too. He mentioned something about Rugby players being mean, pulling pranks. Am I in authority to follow up on that? God knows.

 

Classmates? More likely, yeah, given our total conversation time has only been about 10 minutes max in the 2 weeks.

 

But crush? Even I would scoff at that if I were Sherlock. I mean, HAVE YOU SEEN HIM? He's way above all this, I think. He's over the stupid teenage drama. So it's hopeless. Still can't help it. A crush is a crush, they say.

 

I know he is smart and all, but he didn't even know our project theme! It's rather endearing, actually. He knows when rugby practices end for me but he doesn't know what we have to do for our class. I wonder what goes on in his head, how he chooses to retain such information. But he catches up so fast! He somehow _guessed_ that I was trying to fulfil my childhood dream of holding a stethoscope.

 

I think he was expecting me in class today earlier. He thought I dropped out! Christ, now I really want to know what goes on in his head. How did he even get to his conclusion?

 

Why do I feel so nervous around him, under his gaze? I haven't felt this way since the last time I even tried going on something vaguely called a date.

 

Should I call him later? Text? Not do anything about it?

 

At least my last year is ending on a memorable note.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think John thinks about Sherlock?  
> He's just a high school kid who is confused and labelling things what they are not (and vice versa)  
> feedback much appreciated! stay blessed loves ❤️

**Author's Note:**

> PS: I'd love it if you could leave kudos, feedback of any kind :D Love you all ❤️
> 
> [ Follow me on Tumblr for more updates :) ](%E2%80%9Dwww.icandothisalldayy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)


End file.
